<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Велма и Рамона by Child_of_NightVale, fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474093">Велма и Рамона</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_NightVale/pseuds/Child_of_NightVale'>Child_of_NightVale</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020'>fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Низкорейтинговые видео и арты [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hip Hop RPF, Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cosplay, Crossdressing, Fanart, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_NightVale/pseuds/Child_of_NightVale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Велма и Рамона: одержимость двумерными женскими персонажами как определяющий фактор развития отношений</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Низкорейтинговые видео и арты [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Велма и Рамона</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://i.ibb.co/nPLdwPJ/image.png"></a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://i.ibb.co/5GpHv2g/image.png"></a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>